


Moon's Grace: Breaking Sykal

by Zafeiri



Series: Balance of Caresh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafeiri/pseuds/Zafeiri
Summary: The kingdom of Eldain was at peace. Ruled by two brave and kind souls known as the Sun and the Moon. They each were bestowed with a gift. An amulet that held the magic of all they represented. A form of crown meant to be bestowed to their successors. But alas, intentions are not always met. For the Moon amulet was stolen, and with it's theft, a new ruler claimed the throne. In his arrogance, he decreed, that while the Sun amulet would be passed down through selection, the Moon would be passed through combat. As the years and rules passed it became apparent that the Moons were slowly becoming weaker than the Suns. For everyone had forgotten that magic was more powerful when received than when taken. With the strengths unequal, jealousy ran rampant. The kingdom split. The Sun and Moon breaking away into two separate rules. Eldain and Sykal.  With a divide in the land as a barricade, the new kingdom continued the tradition of stealing power. Men and women slain, all in the name of becoming “The Moon.” All until a little girl was pushed down a hill with a necklace in her hands. And that is where our story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

The gardens of the castle were said to be home to the most beautiful flowers in the kingdom of Sykal. If this was true, it was all due in part to the current Kings late wife and the gardeners she had employed. They flitted through the gardens with the hummingbirds, quiet and quick. A shared goal in mind. To make the whole yard bloom with life.  
On this present day, a little drow girl stayed at the edge of a section of rose bushes, weeding. She sat on her knees, only stretching to wipe her brow or pull up the gardens offending invaders. The girl looked no older than twelve to humans. Though this was not the case, her sixty-eight years made her no less a child to her own race.  
Her light dress complimented her dark skin, and the hat of straw hid her hair and face from the sun’s harsh rays. She pulled the last weed from the batch and smiled. “Done.” She wiped her brow again and looked around at the other servants in the garden. No one was paying her any attention. My job is done. Maybe I can go play under the trees.

She glanced around again, knowing she’d likely need permission. “I’m done. Does anyone mind if I go play?” No one answered. She hadn’t expected anyone to object. Granted it wasn’t as if they’d heard her, given how softly she’d spoken. She smiled to herself and gracefully slipped down the path away from the other servants.  
When she arrived at the gardens clove of cherry blossoms, a breath of relief left her lips. “Safe.” She whispered to herself. She approached her favorite tree and climbed, settling onto her favorite branch. Safely out of view of anyone who would reprimand her, she stretched out to stare through the leaves. The soft wind rustled them, allowing a few petals to drift gently to the cool grass below. She breathed deep. At peace. All to suddenly, that peace was interrupted.

A figure popped its head up right next to hers. “Hey Strange!” “Aah!” She screamed and tumbled sideways away from the voice, landing in a heap at the base of the tree. “Ow.” From her new perch on the ground, she rolled over onto her back to look up at the grinning face resting in the branches. “Spooks, what the hell?!”  
The girl in the trees laughed and jumped down to the ground. She landed gracefully, her wild blonde hair catching the sunlight with blazing brightness. She reached her hand down to the girl in an offer to help her up. “You’ve got to stop doing that.” The darker girl said, reaching up to grasp the offered hand.  
The blonde laughed, her copper coloured skin glistened like deep embers through the drow’s charcoal fingers. Hauling the prone girl to her feet, she smiled brightly, chuckling. The lilac eyes narrowed at her. Emerald eyes sparkled brightly with mirth. “I fell out of the tree! Why do you always have to spook me when I’m napping?” She half yelled, her voice holding mild annoyance.

“You know you’re not supposed to be napping in the trees, Strange.” The copper skinned girl smirked, light twinkling in her emerald eyes. The darker girl shot her friend a sour look. “Yeah well you’re the only one who ever catches me! And stop calling me ‘Strange’, Spooks!” She was met with a playful jab to her chest from the older girl. “I’ll stop calling you ‘Strange’ when you stop calling me ‘Spooks’.” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t pop up out of nowhere all the time and scare the crap outta me, I wouldn’t call you that.” She muttered. “And maybe if you didn’t act so strange around everyone all the time I wouldn’t call you that.” The other girl answered smugly. The drow girl dropped her eyes and took a step back. “I’m not that strange. Am I?” Insecurity laced her voice and the wood elf in front of her instantly stiffened. 

The wood elf recovered quickly and sprung into action. She stepped forward and her arms came up around her friend. “Hey, you know I don’t mean it like that. It’s not a bad thing. I don’t care what those crotchety old hags say. Being strange makes you unique. Those old bats don’t know what they’re talking about.” “Old bats?” The drown snickered.  
Ellie smiled at the darker girl. “Yup. Too old see past their own noses.” Ellie winked to make her point. Then she swiftly turned them both towards the castle. “Come on. We need to discuss my birthday next tenday. Can you believe I’m going to be seventy-five? I’ll be an adult before you know it. Better catch up, Strange.” The younger girl rolled her eyes.  
They chatted about as they approached the castle. As the entered, Ellie slipped quietly into the shadows and disappeared. She’s probably hoping to scare the castle guards. As usual. She rolled her eyes at the thought. A moment later, a shrill voice had her freezing mid-step. “Jemmeneth Sianodel!” Crap. “You are assigned to the gardens today, are you not?” 

She braced, turning towards the voice. “Yes, Miss Hana.” In front of her stood an older human, with greying hair pulled tight into a bun. Hana’s face was settled into her legendary constant look of disapproval. “Then why, pray tell, are you inside the castle?” Hana sneered, looking down her nose at the child. Ellie’s earlier words flitted through her mind. Crotchety old hag. She bit back the sarcasm wishing to form on her lips.  
“I’ve finished my work in the garden today Miss Hana. I was to go do another task.” She felt triumphant in her evasion. That was until Miss Hana smirked. “Oh? What task is that my dear?” Busted. She opened her mouth, hoping to come up with something, when Ellie rounded the corner and bounded toward them. “There you are! I’ve been waiting for you!”  
Hana instantly moved into a respectful bow. “My Lady. I assume you are the one who ordered the new task Miss Sianodel must attend to?” Hana asked politely. Ellie stopped in front of them and smiled, ever the picture of grace. “I’ve recruited Jemmeneth’s help in preparing the flowers and invitations for my birthday ball. She is very talented with nature and calligraphy. I thought she'd make a wonderful addition to the team.” Hana’s nose wrinkled ever so slightly. Someone who didn’t know her would have missed the displeasure on her face.  
“I see.” She answered. “Well then, Miss Sianodel I assume I shall see you at lights out. Please do your best to honour our Lady Eleanor.” She could read between the lines. You mean ‘don’t screw it up’. She bowed slightly. “Yes, Miss Hana.” Hana straightened and nodded to Ellie. “My Lady.” She shot one last withering glance at Jemma and strode away down the hall.  
All was quiet until Hana was out of earshot. “Bitch.” Ellie muttered. “Gods sake Spooks, where the hell did you go? I could have lost dinner privileges again! You know she always punishes me when she catches me in the castle without you!” Ellie raised her hands in surrender, but the anger didn’t leave her eyes. “I wanted to scope ahead! I didn’t know she’d come from behind! Besides, she’s not supposed to punish you for that! You live in the castle too!” 

“I live in the servants’ quarters, not the castle.” Jemma said sourly. Ellie bristled, lowering her hands with a snap. “That’s not an excuse! She doesn’t punish any of the other servants for being in the castle! Hell, she’s not supposed to punish you at all! You’ve done nothing wrong!” Jemma snorted. “Yeah, nothing but be a drow.” She muttered bitterly.  
Ellie exploded, her eyes hard. “It’s racist and unfair! Drow or not, Papa made it illegal to deny servants food for any reason! Just because you don’t have parents to complain to doesn’t mean she can get away with it!” The words struck a chord in Jemma and she lashed out. “Not all of us get to hide behind Daddy being King, Princess! My apologies, My Lady, for the toll this has taken on you!” Sarcasm and pain hung like mist in the air.

Ellie snapped back as if slapped. She looked at Jemma shocked. But that one look at her friend had her melting into defeated sympathy. Jemma stood in front of her, panting from her outburst. The hat in her hand crumpling under the pressure of her fist. Ellie saw the pain in her friend’s eyes and hers softened.  
Jemma’s anger wasn’t directed at Ellie. It was directed at the world. At the man who’d killed her parents. At the kingdom, whose messed-up way of changing rule had cause the situation in which they had lost their lives.

Ellie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. She tucked her face into the girl’s soft white hair. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Jemma stiffened, then relaxed into the grip. A choked sob worked its way up her throat as her hands sought to cling desperately to Ellie’s shirt. Ellie felt tears soak into her shoulder.  
“It was admirable how they protected my father. His one regret is that he couldn’t protect them too.” Jemma sniffled in Ellie’s hair. “I know.” The whisper was so quiet, Ellie almost didn’t catch it. She tightened her hold. “You need to tell him about Hana.” She felt Jemma shake her head. “No.” Ellie said nothing, choosing instead to squeeze the girl in her arms in silent admonishment. 

Jemma shook her head once more. “He’s already done too much for me.” Ellie sighed. “Your parents were Papa’s best friends. He already feels responsible for their deaths. How do you think he’d feel if he thought he couldn’t protect their daughter?”  
Jemma stiffened at that. Slowly she nodded and Ellie felt triumph flow through her. “Okay. But only if it happens again.” Ellie pulled back, squeezing the other girl’s arms in soft reassurance. She smiled once and patted Jemma’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend. And you’re like family. Papa would never keep anyone around who hurt you if he knew they existed.”

Jemma smiled softly. “Thank you.” Ellie suddenly grew very serious. “You are like a sister to me. You know that, right?” Jemma faltered before grinning broadly. “Makes sense I’d get a sneaky pain in the ass for a sister.” Ellie snorted and smacked her arm playfully. “Shut up, Strange.” Jemma smirked. “Not a chance, Spooks.” Ellie laughed lightly, the sound drifting through the halls like birdsong. “If you ever call me ‘Princess’ again, I’ll cut your hair while you sleep.”  
They continued down the hall, a silent agreement between them. The next time Hana punished Jemma unjustly, she would be sorry. But next time wouldn’t come anytime soon. True to her word, Ellie placed Jemma on the team for the floral arrangements and invitations for the Young Lady’s birthday ball. Jemma had solid reasoning to be in the castle, not that Ellie ever left her side. 

The ballroom was decorated, and invitations were sent. Ellie even went so far as to put Jemma down as her plus one when it was made apparent that Hana had wanted her working outside of the castle during the ball. A dress was even made for her by the castle seamstress. The tenday passed without much incident, and soon Ellie’s birthday was upon them. It would be a ball that all would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma stood proudly next to Ellie, gazing out at the hall she’d helped decorate. It was beautiful. A perfect balance of nature and people. Ivy vines hung across the ceiling, flowers of all kinds woven in to create a forest floor appearance. The walls were painted with the leaves and petals that had fallen in the process. Some left on the cleared-out area that represented the dance floor. Perfect bouquets lined the tables. The musicians in the corner were decorated in soothing natural colors, flowers weaved into their clothing and their hair. 

But Jemma’s crown achievement stood by her side. She smiled over at Ellie. The wood elf was glowing in radiance. Her wild hair had been smoothed to curl in ringlets. She’d wanted it straight, but it had already taken Jemma two hours to tame it to the point of soft wavy curls. Two braids started at the front of her mane and wove behind her ears to hook together in a makeshift crown. The brightest flowers in the garden had been woven delicately into the golden locks.  
She stood in a sea blue dress that complimented her copper skin. It gently showed her slowly defining body, while still appearing regal. The color worked together to draw eyes towards the young wood elf. When she had entered the hall, the dress had swayed gracefully around her, moving with rather than against her. Jemma beamed with pride at her friend.

Jemma herself, felt she paled in comparison. Ellie had disagreed. Jemma stood as elegantly as a noble. The soft purple dress flowed around her like water caressing the shore. It was a little baggy, given that the job had been rushed. However, it wasn’t so large that Jemma looked to be hiding in it. Not that she wouldn’t if she could. Ellie smirked at the thought.

Jemma’s soft waves had been pulled back into a loose braid. By request only, she’d been allowed to let her bangs stay down to frame her face. The deal was that she would only use them as a curtain a few times that night. It had been a small fight, but Ellie had eventually won her way. Jemma shifted suddenly and Ellie followed her gaze to see what had made her friend uncomfortable.

A human boy a little older than their maturity approached them, a sly smile on his face. His sandy brown hair framed a tan face and cool grey eyes. By habit, Jemma tilted her head forward to let her bangs cascade in front of her eyes. “You know you only get to do that four times tonight, right?” came the whisper to her left. She would have responded, but the boy had gotten close. Instead she sent Ellie a look of reluctance.

She’d never been one for people. Then again, people weren’t usually one for her either. True to form, the boy’s eyes raked over her in scrutiny before settling on Ellie. He stood a few inches taller than her, tilting his head down to look at Ellie in a conceited manner that had Jemma bristling. Ellie stood stoic, a perfect mask pulled across her face, betraying nothing.

He smiled at her, extending his hand in a bow that was only deep enough to lower him to her level. “Lady Eleanor, might I give you the honour of a dance?” His tone indicated that he already assumed the answer to be in his favour. His gaze flickered over to Jemma briefly, unspoken words hanging in the air. Jemma bit back a sneer. _Yes, because obviously she needed a hero to come save her from the big bad Drow elf._

Ellie remained the picture of poised nobility. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?” He straightened slightly at that, pride in his answer. “I am Eldwin Senal of Silkleaf, son of Lord Caril Senal of Silkleaf.” He took the time to point to her dress. “I assume you have heard of us, as you wear one of our exports.” He smirked like a man who had lead a successful hunt. “I must say our silk looks lovely on you, Princess.”

Ellie smiled softly, but Jemma knew better than to believe that smile. “Son of a Lord? I’m sorry, but if I’m correct, wouldn’t our dance be an honour to you? Hypothetically speaking, of course.” Jemma choked down a laugh. The young lord straightened fully, a small spark of anger flashed across his eyes. Before he could respond, Ellie pressed on. “Besides, I’m not much in the mood for dancing at the moment. Jemma, shall we get some air?”

The obvious dismissal had the boy bristling. Predictably his harsh gaze latched onto the only one he could suitably vent his frustration on. Jemma stiffened, preparing for a blow. “Isn't _her kind_ supposed to be extinct? The 'dead-race' has no worth. Why waste your time. Wouldn't you rather be seen with a handsome noble? ” The words were pitched just above a whisper, but they were still deafening in their accusation.

Ellie instantly swung to her defense. “Handsome you may be, Eldwin Senal, but your soul does not match your face. I’d rather keep the company of those who gain respect and worth by relying on themselves and their own achievements, than those who feel entitled to power because of family title. You have earned none of what you have and yet have the gall to approach me as if I am the one being bestowed an honor.”

He stepped back, angry. A calculating look crossed his face, which then morphed into a sneer. “Oh? And what have you earned? Your title comes from your father’s victory, achieved through cold-blooded murder. The same way the next king will be chosen. I’d be doing you a favor taking your ungrateful hand in marriage. Your father won’t be holding onto his title for much longer.” Jemma stiffened further, forcing herself to stay locked to one spot, instead of lashing out at the boy. Ellie can handle it.

Ellie straightened, looking regal and commanding. His few inches of extra height did nothing to stop him from looking small. “That is where you’re wrong. Receiving power and earning respect are two very different things. And when the time comes, I will earn my peoples respect and trust. Just as my father has.” Ellie’s words carried a finality that garnered no response.

She hooked her arm through Jemma’s and lead them towards the balcony, only stopping to look over her shoulder. “You know, silk is dreadfully chilly. Perhaps I can convince father that cotton is a better investment this far north.” She smirked. As Eldwin sputtered and raged, she pulled Jemma outside into the courtyard.  
The outside air was warm. The sun hung just above the horizon, not quite ready to set. Jemma glanced over at her friend as she was dragged unceremoniously through the gardens. “The nerve of that little toad!” Ellie seethed. It wasn’t until Jemma almost tripped that her friend stopped walking. “Sorry, Strange. It’s just, he pissed me off! Did you see how smug he was? And the way he was looking at you! Ugh, I just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his stupid face!”

Jemma rubbed a soothing circle on her friend’s arm. “Spooks, I’m used to it. It’s okay.” Instead of soothing Ellie, the words made her angrier. “No, it’s not! I swear when I’m Queen, I’m gonna change how the world sees you!” Jemma’s hand stilled as she looked confusedly at Ellie. “When you’re Queen?” Her friend froze for a moment, then shifted to rub the back of her head sheepishly. “Uh, surprise?”

Jemma stared her down. “Ellie, what are you talking about?” The blonde sighed and straightened herself to look at her friend. Confidence washed off of her in waves. “The King will be announcing tonight, that instead of following the usual tradition of ‘Rule by combat’, he will be passing the throne down to his only heir when she comes of age.” Jemma’s eyes widened.

She stared at her friend, searching for any indication that this was a joke. Ellie just smiled at her softly. Jemma let out a breath. “Ellie. That’s amazing.” Ellie shyly tucked her wild hair behind her ear. “Yeah. But it’s not gonna be without it’s fights. Papa prepared me for that. He’s been training me.” Jemma smiled. “If you are half as good a Queen as he has been a King, I doubt many people will have too much issue.” Ellie looked at her, uncertainty crossing her features. “You really think so?”

Jemma smiled. “Eleanor Frear, you are the daughter of ‘King Mordal The Liberator’. Your father took the throne from ‘Jantis The Slaver’ and abolished a large majority of his laws. The people adore your father, and they will adore you.” Ellie looked at the ground. “It’s big shoes to fill, Strange. My father freed the slaves and gave the ones who wanted the work, wages. He completely changed the kingdom. He re-wrote so many laws, all for the better. For the first time in centuries Sykal thrives in peace instead of struggles in chaos. How can I compete with that?”

Jemma cupped her friends chin. Bringing Ellie’s eyes to meet hers she spoke. “Ellie, you don’t have to compete. You just have to be you.” Ellie stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Yeah.” Jemma allowed a grin to stretch across her face. “Come on, let's go back inside. We can take the old servants tunnels.” Ellie frowned. “You know I can’t see in those tunnels, Strange. Not all of us have darkvision.” Jemma grabbed her hand and dragged her toward a nearby wall. “Guess you’ll just have to let me guide you.”

Ellie rolled her eyes but followed. They pushed past the vines hanging in the way of a small entrance. The tunnel walls and floor were dusty from disuse. It had been a long time since servants were forced to stay out of the halls and out of sight. Immediately Jemma’s eyes adjusted. As they advanced colour drained from the world, turning it black and white. The tunnel stretched out for several feet in front of her before disappearing in a haze of black. The further she walked, the more tunnel she saw. She smiled to herself. Darkvision was something that Drow elves naturally had. The ability to see several feet in front of you in complete darkness. It was the part of her heritage that she admired the most.

Ellie tugged on Jemma’s hand. “How did you find these tunnels again? Father had them taken out of the castle blueprints decades ago.” Jemma glanced back. “Do you remember Uula?” Ellie thought for a moment. “That wood elf girl we used to play with?” Jemma nodded, then remembered Ellie couldn’t see. “Yeah, she showed them to me. We used to come down with a torch and put marks on the walls, so we wouldn’t get lost. They’re still here.” A touch of sadness seeped into Jemma’s voice. She reached her free hand to brush a nearby mark on the wall. This one shaped to point the way to the main hall, the one next to it a different shape for the kitchens. 

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. “Whatever happened to her? I know she’s a little older than us, but I haven’t seen her lately.” Ellie whispered. Jemma stiffened slightly. “When Hana took over as ‘Matron’ she didn’t like that Uula was always playing with me. So, she promoted her to ‘Keeper for the Barracks’. I imagine Uula is having fun mothering all the guard trainees over there.”

Ellie squinted in the darkness. When she finally spoke, her voice was laced with accusation. “Did she deliberately put her in charge of the opposite end of the castle so that you wouldn’t see each other?” Jemma said nothing. Ellie tightened her grip. “Gods I hate that old hag. I mean I really hate her.” Jemma chuckled. “So do I.” “Maybe Uula will be at the ball tonight?” Ellie said hopefully. “Yeah. Maybe.” They continued forward in comfortable silence, Jemma gently guiding her blind friend. Several minutes passed, and they arrived at the servants’ door to the banquet hall. As Jemma went to open it, they heard angry voices from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So day two of posting. Once again any feedback at all would be super appreciated. I hope you all like the next chapter! Thank you and stay awesome :)  
> -Zafeiri


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma and Ellie paused. The deep timbre of an older voice hissed through the wall, garbled and unintelligible. A younger voice came through a little louder. “I don’t see what the problem was father. She could still be useful in the plan.” The voice was familiar. Jemma cracked the wall door slowly and quietly. As a sliver of light came into the passage, she held a finger to her lips. Ellie nodded her co-operation.

“The problem is that you could have ruined the plan.” Jemma peaked through the door in time to see Eldwin snort at what she gathered was his father. “How, exactly, did I almost ruin our plan?” “ _My_ plan.” Lord Senal snarled at him. “You were supposed to woo the Lady and _gain information_. Not act the arrogant little child you are and drive her off with a warning.” He hissed. Eldwin sputtered. “Did you see what she was _with_?! I thought she’d want away from it! That was going to be my way in.”  
Lord Senal looked at his son in disdain. “What she was _with_ , was clearly a _friend_. I taught you better than to make careless assumptions. How we feel about what she was with matters not. You have _failed_.” Eldwin took a step back and Jemma couldn’t see him anymore. She resisted the urge to open the door wider. When he next spoke, it was close to a whisper. “We can change the plan. We can strike tonight.” 

The Lord sneered at his son, then turned away from him. “That is the coward’s way. _We_ are not doing anything. _You_ are no longer a part of the plan. You’ve failed me for the last time.” The Lord walked away. Eldwin remained out of view, but Jemma could hear his panting breaths. “Damn it all!” he hissed. Suddenly he was storming past the door and further into the hall.

Jemma waited until she was sure the coast was clear, then opened the door. She beckoned Ellie through it. Ellie slipped through quickly, and soon the door was shut behind them. They made their way over to the nearest table. Ellie tugged at Jemma’s dress and waited for the girl to look at her. “What was that about?” Jemma glanced over at the form of Eldwin. The boy was leaning on a wall, scowling. He felt her gaze and looked up. A shiver went through her at the sheer amount of contempt in the boy’s icy eyes. She looked away quickly. “I don’t know.”

Ellie glanced down. “I have a bad feeling.” Jemma nodded at the older girl. She opened her mouth to agree when a flurry of red frills knocked her sideways. “Jem-Jem!” Jemma blinked up from her position against the table. A pair of cerulean eyes blinked down at her from behind strawberry bangs, shining with brightness. “Uula?” She squawked in surprise. Ellie snickered from behind them. “Huh, speak of the devil and she shall appear. Guess it’s not just a saying.” Uula stepped back to let Jemma up. “Speak of the devil? Were you talking about me?” Jemma smiled at the wood elf in front of her. Uula stood a little taller than her, wearing a deep red dress close to the copper colour of her skin. She looks like and artists shade plate. Jemma snickered at the thought.

Uula’s eyes narrowed at her. “What’s so funny?” Ellie quickly came to her rescue. “We were just talking about you in the old servant passages.” Uula turned to the other wood elf. “You still use those?” Ellie gestured to Jemma. “Well miss Drow over here can see in there. Promise you won’t tell?” She asked winking. Uula laughed and nodded. And for a moment all their concerns were forgotten. The talked in the way only old friends could. As if no time had passed. Jemma found herself genuinely happy and nothing, not even Hana glaring at her from the corner, could ruin her time. Dinner came and went, the night passing quickly. Ellie was in the middle of an animated retelling of the mornings events in the tree when a comfortable shadow fell over them.

Behind them stood a tall elf with unruly chestnut waves, attempted to be tamed with a hair tie. He held himself with poise. His royal blue robes flowing around him with the grace of a swan. The fierceness behind his stance rivaled only by the kindness in his eyes. Mordal put a slim hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Ellie smiled warmly at her father. He returned the expression. “It’s time for my announcement.” He said squeezing her slightly. “Good luck, your highness.” Jemma offered. Mordal leveled her with a reprimanding look. “Jemma.” he scolded. She ducked her head slightly. “Good luck, Uncle Mordal.” she corrected. He smiled at her and patted her head. “That’s more like it. You two come meet me in the kitchens after to celebrate. It seems the head chef has managed to acquire a treat for us.” Ellie brightened visibly, straightening up. “Is it ice cream?” The king chuckled at his daughter. “Maybe.” he said winking. 

Ellie grinned broadly. Jemma smiled at her friend’s cheer. “I’ll see you both soon.” The promise was met with giggles. With one last look at his girls, the king turned and made his way to the front of the hall. “Good luck, your highness!” Uula called behind him. He strode up to the front with a commanding yet accommodating aura. The sea of people parting for him naturally. Once he reached his destination he turned, the room slowly transforming into a quiet hush. “Ladies and gentlemen, we stand today in this hall for my beautiful daughter’s seventy-fifth birthday. For the first time in or kingdom’s history, we are celebrating something so mundane, yet so worth celebration. The advancement of life. For centuries our kingdom has struggled to get to where we are today. And where we are today, is somewhere so simple, we almost forgot it exists. In this kingdom, I have seen nothing but strife and struggle. In the past I see a damage that can never be forgotten.” The king paused to look out at his daughter. 

Ellie held tight to Jemma’s hand. Tears she refused to shed brimmed her eyes. “But in the future, in my daughter, I see a hope that could withstand any storm. I see a beauty that will touch so many, and a strength that will forge a path worth travelling. Which is why, it is with great pleasure that I announce my intent to abolish the ‘Rule by Combat’ and instead pass the title of ‘Moon’, and the duties that come with it, to my only daughter, Lady Eleanor, when she comes of age.” The king raised a glass to the room. “To a new year, a new beginning and a new hope.” 

The hall remained silent as the King's words sunk in. Slowly the room opened into scattered applause, which blossomed into a roar of cheers. Jemma beamed at the surprised look on Ellie’s face. _He just saved them from another King like Jantis. Instead they get a Queen like you._ Soon they were swarmed with happy faces and words of congratulations. Ellie stood slowly, a shy smile on her face. Jemma’s eyes softened at her friend. She glanced over to the King. He stood beside the doors to the kitchen. Their gazes met and he nodded to her with a smile. She watched as he slipped through the doors. Jemma smiled softly, turning to look at her flustered friend. A noble lady was in the middle of telling Ellie what an amazing Queen she thought the girl would make. Ellie blushed furiously, her hand stuck in the noble’s vice grip. Jemma saw her resist the urge to rub at the back of her head. 

Uula stood behind the girl, laughing but guarding. Jemma felt an overwhelming sense of calm happiness wash over her. The chatter continued for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the crowd around Ellie thinned out. Before anyone else could offer their praise, Jemma grabbed Ellie’s hand and hauled her towards the kitchen. “See you later, Uula!” she called cheerily. As they arrived outside the doors, Ellie paused. Jemma squeezed her friends hand. “Your father made the right choice. You’re going to be a great Queen.” Ellie’s blush returned. By habit, Jemma pushed the door open quietly. It was usual for them to be met with the King leaning on a counter, with whatever treat he’d acquired sitting in front of him and a smile on his face. Tonight, this was not the case. The atmosphere hit them in an instant and Jemma let the door close quietly behind them. King Mordal was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Update. Thank you so much to Tooscaredtopublish for my first ever comment! I'm so excited for this new chapter and I hope you all like it. Once again any feedback is appreciated. Thank you all and stay awesome.  
> -Zafeiri


	4. Chapter 4

The girls looked to each other, both thinking the same thing. _Something’s wrong_. They nodded at each other and split up. Ellie disappeared into the shadows of the room. Jemma glided around the counters. She heard muttering and rustling as she rounded the other side of the long center counter. She looked ahead of her and froze. There on the ground was her adopted uncle’s form, pale and bleeding. Slashes littered his arms. A deep gash seemed to slice through his side, starting from his back. Beside him, rummaging through the Kings robes, was a sandy haired boy. “Where is it? Come on old man, where is it!” Jemma saw flashes of bloody, broken bodies and dead gazes staring at her from her mind's eye. She trembled, stepping back with a gasp. 

Eldwin’s head snapped up. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her. He stood swiftly, a knife brandished in his hand. “ _You_.” He advanced towards her, stepping over the prone king. Jemma looked past him, hoping to see the man breathe. Eldwin growled. “Look at _me_!” Her eyes snapped to his and she failed to repress a shiver. The blazing fire in his molten grey eyes burned with sheer hatred. He caught her shiver and smirked before frowning again. “This is all _your fault_. If it wasn’t for _you_ , we could have stuck with the plan.” She stepped back, catching the king shift behind the boy. 

Relief filled her, until she once again caught the gash on the king’s side. “You stabbed him from behind.” She whispered in shock. He smirked. “That way I win.” Anger filled her small frame. “Coward!” she screamed. He stiffened. “You _insolent bitch_.” He made two steps towards her before a resonating _clang_ filled the room. The boy dropped. Ellie stood behind him, panting and holding a pot. Jemma rushed forward, kicking the knife away from the boy’s limp hand. Ellie dropped her makeshift weapon and turned. “Papa!” The girl collapsed beside her father. 

“Eleanor.” The name was croaked from behind blood wet lips. The king started coughing, blood splattering. “Papa!” “Uncle!” He reached up and ripped his shirt near the chest. “Uncle, you have to stop moving. I’ll go get help.” She turned to leave only to be held back. She looked back at the dying man as he clutched her small wrist gently but firmly. He coughed and his grip slackened. Jemma felt fear spike through her. “Uncle, let me go! I have to get a healer!” The King shook his head. He reached his free hand into his torn shirt, above his heart, and pulled out a crescent moon pendant, made of blue crystal. Jemma stilled, looking at the pendant curiously. The King let go of Jemma’s wrist and held out the pendant to his daughter. 

Ellie sobbed. “No Papa. I’m not ready. I still need you.” “Take. It.” he panted. Jemma heard a shuffling behind her. She whirled around as Eldwin tried to pull himself up. He stared at the pendant. “That’s it.” His awed voice reached flushed ears and the drow elf saw red. Jemma snatched up the bloody knife, pointing it at the boy. Rage filled her very being. “I’ll kill you.” she whispered. He pulled himself up to a crouch, his gaze trained to the knife. She shook with anger. “I’ll kill you!” she screamed. The boy paled and rushed out of the room. A small hand a Jemma’s arm stopped her from giving chase. She whirled around, mouth open to scream at her friend, only to stop. 

Ellie’s face was turned away from her, eyes glazed with sorrow. Tears streamed down her face. The King reached a bloody hand out to wipe away his daughter’s tears, leaving a streak of blood on her cheek. The pendant rested in Ellie’s hands. A clamor came from the hall behind the doors. Distantly, Jemma registered the screams and shouting. “You have. To go.” He wheezed. A booming voice echoed from behind the doors. Jemma subconsciously recognized it, and it wasn’t a guard. Her head snapped back to look at the doors. Ellie shook her head at her father. The king turned to look at the darker girl. “Jemma.” She turned her gaze back to him, unaware of the tears flowing from her own eyes. “Keep. Each other. Safe.” 

Jemma stared blankly at him. “Promise me!” he barked. She snapped out of it and nodded. “I promise.” He smiled slightly. “I love. You both.” Jemma watched the light fade from his eyes and hers hardened. Ellie’s choked sob was almost muffled by the clamor behind the doors. The screams had died out. _We’re out of time_. A dark hand reached out to grasp a copper wrist. “We have to go.” Ellie tried to snatch her hand back, but Jemma’s grip was strong. “No! I won’t leave him!” “Then we’ll die with him! Is that what he’d want?! Come on!” She hauled the girl to her feet. Ellie’s hand clasping harshly to the pendant her father had bestowed her. Jemma dragged her over to the servant’s door. She had just opened it when the hall doors burst inwards. 

As the door to the dark hallway closed, she watched one man stride into the kitchens. Lord Senal caught sight of her and bellowed for her to stop. She shut the door fast behind her and ran, dragging Ellie with her. Her eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. On her first right turn she heard the kitchen door open. She didn’t look back. The man trying to purse her let out a curse. She started to panic. _Calm down. It’s a labyrinth in here. By the time he gets light, we’ll be too far ahead to follow_. She let her feet take her to an unknown destination. Turning and twisting by instinct. Finally, they came to the outer wall of the castle. Jemma pulled Ellie through the slave’s escape hole. The same way her parents had left King Jantis’ employ years before they had even met Mordal. The same way Mordal had entered to challenge King Jantis in Rule by Combat. And the same way they would make their escape now. 

Jemma paused, readjusting to the dim light of the moon. Beside her Ellie grumbled. “I can hardly see. Why is it so dark tonight?” Jemma spoke softly. “Tomorrow’s the new moon.” She looked over at the cluster of graves on the path to the forest. ‘Gwynn Frear.’ ‘Hextian Siannodel.’ ‘Raila Siannodel.’ She remembered kind eye's and happy smiles. Memories surrounded the hill. Picnics and dancing. Her father's deep laugh shaking her as he held her small frame between him and her mother. Lullabies as she fell asleep in the grass. She'd been so little then. But now she was older and she had a job to do. Jemma lead her friend down the hill towards the forest, pausing at her parent’s graves. Ellie stopped in front of her moms. “I wish you were here.” She sighed. She brushed the tears away from her face, as Jemma knelt in front of her parents. _Please keep us safe_. She hoped her prayer wouldn’t go unheard. Standing, she turned to lead Ellie towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Eldwin stood in front of his father bearing the brunt of his frustration. “You complete and utter _fool!_ ” He felt the sting register on his cheek and slowly turned his head back towards the man who’d raised him. “You’ve ruined _everything_. If it isn’t your arrogance, it’s your _stupidity!_ What the hell goes through your head boy?!” He hung his head. “If the drow girl hadn’t-“ he was cut off by a hiss. “The _drow girl?!_ You think the _drow_ girl is to blame for this? Take responsibility for your actions for once. You _failed_ me. Again. And not only did you fail your part, you destroyed all my hard work! The plan is ruined because of _you!_ You are worse than that insolent drow, you worthless child!” 

Eldwin stepped back as if slapped. His father’s eyes narrowed and he turned toward the man next to him. “Get this cowardly fool out of my sight. We have a young princess to find.” With that his father walked away. A few men followed the man. All was quiet, compared to the chaos that had ensued when Eldwin had burst through the kitchen doors and announced the king’s demise. He walked towards the young wood elf girl who had thrown herself at him in a fury at the news. Some of his father’s men followed. Four guards were detained beside her. He watched as she attempted to comfort them. The five of them were flanked by two of his father's scouts. He had to admit, his father had come with quite the following. It had been relatively quick work subduing the guards. And those they hadn’t subdued, well he wouldn’t worry about them. 

The man was always well prepared. _Even for my apparent_ failures. _But she might be able to fix it_. He stopped in front of the girl and the guards beside her quieted. _Interesting_. Her red dress was torn, her nose bleeding. Scratches litter her arms. He glanced at his arm where she’d managed to leave a sizable gash with her nails during her assault. She glared at him in defiance. Her reached down to grab her, when the boy tied beside her shot out in an attempt to knock him back. He kicked the older boy in the stomach and the guard dropped. “Kai!” the girl cried. The line of guards bristled. Eldwin looked down at the guard under his foot. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen to Eldwin’s fifteen years. “Now why would you do something like that? And for a common servant no less?” he asked condescendingly. 

The boy turned his head to look up at him. “Don’t touch her.” He spat out. Eldwin smiled, crouching in front of the boy. “Kai, was it? Want to tell me where the princess went?” “Go to hell!” the boy shouted. Eldwin’s eyes narrowed. “Pity.” Eldwin stood, pulled back his foot and kicked the boy again. “Kai!” The girl tried to surge forward, only to be held back by one of the other bound guards. Eldwin levelled his gaze at her. “How about you, girlie? You seemed pretty close with ‘Princess and the _drow_.’ Do you know where they went?” She glanced at the boy at his feet. The boy shook his head. The girl set her jaw and met his gaze stubbornly. He tutted at her. “Such a shame.” 

He started to beat the boy in front of him. To his disappointment, the boy hardly made a sound. After several moments of struggling, the wood elf cried out in dismay. “Wait, stop!” He paused. The boy under his foot coughed and groaned quietly. “Uula don’t.” She stared at Kai with tears in her eyes. Eldwin turned to block her view. “By all means, _Uula_. Don’t tell me. But if you don’t, his suffering is the price. Care to face the consequences?” He smiled wickedly. She stared behind him at the boy. He shook his head once more. She hung her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” Kai smiled at her. Eldwin snorted. “ _Loyalty_. Such a fragile thing when met with pain. All right, then. Since this way’s not working.” He pulled a dagger from his robes and crouched down, bringing the blade to the boy’s throat. 

A sorrowful sob worked its way out the girls mouth. The guard holding her back was whispering comfort into her ear. “Any last words, Kai?” The boy smiled brightly at the girl. He was brave, Eldwin would give him that. But bravery would not save him tonight. “Uula.” he called. The girl turned her teary eyes on him. “I love you.” he said brightly. The girl stiffened. “I love you too.” Eldwin scowled. “How disgusting.” He made to drag the blade across the boy’s throat, only to be knocked sideways. The dagger flew from his hand as the girl sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He landed painfully, with her in his lap, holding on for dear life. He punched the girl in the face and she let go, skidding sideway. “Uula!” Eldwin stood in a flurry of rage. 

“ _Bitch!_ ” He grabbed the girl by her hair and hauled her up. She cried out in pain, satisfying sweet cries to Eldwin’s ears. The guards tied at the wall all shouted for her. His father’s men stepped in to quiet their struggles. He dragged the girl over to one of his them. “Hold her.” The scout held her upright and she struggled to free herself. He picked up the abandoned dagger and approached the boy. He grabbed Kai’s hair and yanked him upright. The boy bit his lip to keep from crying out. Eldwin dragged him over to the girl. He handed the dagger to his father’s henchmen. “Make sure she holds this properly.” The man put the dagger in the girl’s hands and held them closed, as she struggled to drop it. 

“How very _brave_ of you, _Uula_. The two of you really would die for each other. How _sweet_." He spat. "All this talk of love has me in a romantic mood. How about we make this a _poetic_ end, shall we?” Eldwin smirked. Uula shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Eldwin hefted the boy up in front of him. “Up we go.” He smiled. The girl shook violently. “No.” Eldwin's eyes were cold. “You should have just told me where they went. Now his death will be on your hands.” She cried her protest. Eldwin drank the cries in like wine. He carried the boy, adjusting for momentum, and walked him into the dagger in the girl’s hands. The dagger pierced the boy in the side just under his ribcage. 

“Kai! No!” The boy coughed, blood splattering on the girl’s tear streaked face. Eldwin held him there on the blade. The boy leaned forward and kissed the wood elf. She froze in place. When he slumped, Eldwin let him fall to the ground, dagger still lodged in his abdomen. _Well that display was **disgusting**_. “No!” she screamed, struggling. “Kai!” _But damn if her crying isn’t **satisfying**_. She continued to cry as the body on the floor leaked crimson blood over the marble. He stepped over the body and into her space. “That’s one you’ve lost, girlie. Tell me where the princess went and I won’t hurt the others. Much.” She composed herself and spat in his face. He scowled and backhanded her. She cried out as she hit the ground. He moved to bare down on her, when a voice rang through the hall.

“Instead of wasting your time with her, maybe _I_ could be of assistance?” Eldwin whipped around towards the voice. An old woman stood in front of him, looking reproachful. He bristled. “And how could you be of _assistance_?” He growled. She studied him impatiently. “I know where the little drow girl would have taken Lady Eleanor.” Eldwin considered her. “And what’s in it for you?” She looked down her nose at him. “You’d be doing me quite the favor by taking the drow off my hands. And obviously I’d keep my previous position in the castle.” He thought on it briefly and nodded. “It’s a deal then.” The wood elf tried to shoot forward, only to be held back by the scout. 

“Hana, you traitorous bitch!” The old woman ignored her. “That one could probably tell you which passage the girl came out of. But it’s best to go around the castle. The old servant’s tunnels are a maze.” Eldwin smiled cruelly. “I take it you _also_ know where she would have come out?” The woman, Hana, nodded. A sly smile overtook her face. He smirked at the woman. “Then by all means, lead the way.” He turned to the wood elf, catching her chin in a tight grip. He lowered his face to be on level with hers. The space between them minimal at best. She took in his icy gaze, sparkling with cruelty. He smiled at her. “Looks like you get one last adventure outside the castle before you die.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma ran through the trees along the path, panting. How did they catch up? The torch lights were getting closer and she was running out of options. “We’ll have to go through the tree’s.” Ellie nodded and followed to the best of her abilities. Jemma looked at the sky. Guide us, please. She scrambled through the tree’s slipping and sliding, all the while the torches were closing in. Panting and losing energy, Jemma kept pushing through the forest. That was until she came upon a steep hill. “Shit.” She looked around for a way down. Ellie tugged her dress. “We need to split up.” Jemma’s gaze snapped to her. “No.” Ellie pleaded with her friend. “Jemma, I’m slowing you down! Face it, the only way we both make it out is to split up.” Jemma held her stance. “I said no.” Sorrow showed on Ellie’s face. “They’re after _me_ , Jem! Not you!” Jemma faced her friend head on. “I’m not leaving you!” Ellie paused. Suddenly she was hugging her friend. When Ellie pulled away she felt the other girl wrap something around her wrist. As she looked down, she heard. “Sorry. I’m not giving you a choice.” She opened her mouth to protest, only to feel herself tumbling backwards down the incline. She rolled and tumbled. As she reached the bottom, pain exploded white in the back of her head. As her vision went black, she saw Ellie race away, down the path. 

When she awoke, it was still dark. Her head hurt and her face felt sticky. She reached to rub her temples, only for her arm to get stuck on the bushes she was trapped in. She struggled to free herself, eventually rolling out of the bush. She put her hand to her head and felt a telltale wetness. She pulled her hand back to look at it. _I'm bleeding_. She picked herself up and started the trek up the hill. “Ellie?” She called quietly. She received no answer. Part way up the hill she saw the dim starlight glimmer off something. She walked over and gasped. The moon pendant lay in the wet grass, blue and glistening with dew. The ribbon on which it had hung was torn. She picked it up, carefully cradling it to her rolling stomach. Pocketing the crystal moon, she continued her way up the hill. “Ellie?” She attempted a louder call, and once again received no response. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them back as she reached the top. Following the direction she saw Ellie run, she searched for her friend. 

A short time passed and she came across a scene she wished she could erase. Three of the king’s guards’ bodies lay dead on the ground. Their limbs twisted at odd angles. For the first time in her life she cursed her darkvision, happy only that the black and white sight did not show the colour of blood. She picked her way through, taking in the carnage. She froze when her eyes settled on a more gruesome sight. There on the ground, lay the dismembered body of a wood elf girl. Ellie! Her face was twisted beyond recognition, hair drenched in what she assumed was the crimson of blood. Her body was naked, and pulled apart by what looked like a blades work. Jemma fell to her knees and vomited. “No. No, no, no!” She scrambled back from the body, only to bump into another one. She glanced behind her. Her gaze was met with the dead eyes of one of the king guard. She screamed and scrambled back, slipping in the blood of her friend. She rolled over and puked again. Crying, she ran from the scene blindly. She pushed her way through the trees. Panting and panicked, she ran as fast as she could. In her blind panic, she stumbled into a patch of vines. Her foot caught and her world tilted sideways. She tumbled through the brush. When she came to a stop she sat up sobbing. Pain flared from her ankle, and she could feel her blood dripping down her face. She crawled her way over to a tree and curled up. The little drow checked her pocket for the pendant. It was still there. She cried herself to sleep. 

The morning rays of the sun danced across her face in playful skips. Lilac eyes fluttered open gently, taking in the scenery. She sat beneath a tree, surrounded by the morning bloom of flowers and bushes. Did I fall asleep in the garden again? She moved to stretch only to wince. She looked down at her swollen ankle and bloodstained dress. Suddenly the night before came rushing back to her. She hunched over, nauseous. Her body screamed at her in agony. Her vision pitched and she remembered she'd hit her head. She felt herself roll and retched. Nothing came out. She attempted to shake off the images dancing behind her eyes. Ellie sacrificed herself to save you. You can’t give up now. Fighting back tears, she made to stand. Her ankle gave way under her weight and she crashed to the ground. Determination settled over her like a blanket. She pulled herself to her hands and knees and hitched her dress up over her hip, tying the tattered fabric securely. Then she crawled. 

Her arms and legs screamed at her. The brush cut into her palms and knees, but she kept going. I have to find somewhere safe. She clawed her way through the roots and bushes. After what seemed like forever, she came across a stream. She stopped to drink and bind her ankle. Ripping fabric off her dress, she tied a splint around the likely broken joint. Finding a much larger stick, she picked herself up and used it as a support. She continued to search for shelter. Three days passed this way. Hungry and cold, Jemma could feel herself becoming weak. Looking up, she caught sight of a cave and felt relief wash through her. She stumbled towards it, collapsing about ten feet from the entrance. She struggled to pull herself up. Propping herself on her elbows she looked up, and found herself eye to eye with a giant fox kit. She shrieked and scrambled back, the kit jumping back a well with a frightened ‘yip’. 

Two more kits popped up near their sibling, looking at her in curiosity. One came forward to sniff her. She crawled backwards until her back hit a tree. Pain blossomed all over her and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. A small drop of blood slipped its way down to her chin. The kit stalked her with a lazy crawl. _I’m going to die_. Before the kit could get too close, a commanding _‘yip’_ pierced the air. The kit paused its advancement to look over its shoulder. Jemma followed the gaze. Standing at the mouth of the cave was a full grown Giant Fox, radiating an aura of authority. A kit peaked out from behind the large fox with a soft _‘yif_ ’. The other two kits trotted back to the cave as the large one advanced on her. _I’m really going to die_. As the fox approached, Jemma did what any girl her maturity would do. She cried. “No! Please, no! I don’t wanna die! Please!” The fox stopped inches from her and cocked its head to the side. It watched her for a moment before reaching for her with its jaws open. Jemma raised her arms above her head in defense. “Ellie, help me! Ellie!” The fox reached past her and latched its jaws to the back of the girl’s dress. Then it backed up dragging her into the cave. “No, please!” she cried. She struggled against the animals hold, but after three days of travel, hunger and pain she could do no more than flail. Soon even that strength failed her. As she was pulled into the cave she let exhaustion take her over. Her vision went black. 

She woke warm and comfortable for the first time in days. She felt something nudge her foot. “Five more minutes.” She attempted to snuggle deeper into her warm blankets. It feels like fur. She felt the nudge at her foot again. Cracking her eye’s open, she turned groggily to the pain in the ass trying to wake her up. “Alea, let me sleep.” Instead of the bouncy girl from the servants’ quarters, Jemma was met with a foxy grin and a swishing tail. “Ah!” she flinched back into the fox kit she’d been sleeping on. The kit whined and Jemma scrambled away from both. Once free of the first two, a third pounced on her and began licking her face. “Ack!” _‘Yip!’_ The kit stopped and scrambled back away from her. She pushed herself back up. The full-grown fox trotted toward her. Jemma stiffened. It sniffed her ankle, then licked it. She held her breath. The fox whined. She stared at the family of foxes in wonder. One of the kits came and placed a dead rabbit beside her, nosing it towards her when she made no move to grab it. “Are- are you trying to feed me?” The little kit yipped cheerfully. 

She looked towards the older fox. “You’re not going to eat me?” The fox made a noise that sounded like an amused chuckle. Jemma looked at the rabbit. “I’m sorry. I can’t eat it like that.” The kit made a noise of disbelief. Jemma shook her head. “I’m not a fox. I can’t eat raw meat.” _This is why Ellie called you strange_. You’re always talking to animals like they can understand you. The fox kit nodded and trotted out of the cave. Jemma looked on in confusion. Wait? Did it understand me? The older fox made the chuckling noise again. The younger one trotted back in with a branch of berries and set it in front of her. She reached for it, and the animals tail started swishing. Grabbing the berries, she carefully popped one in her mouth. The taste blossomed on her tongue and she realized how hungry she was. She scarfed the berries down, quite gracelessly. Hana would be ashamed. She smiled to herself. Good. When she was done, she looked at the fox in front of her. 

“Can you understand me?” The fox nodded. “Why did you feed me?” The fox cocked its head to the side. “Oh. ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ questions. Are you going to hurt me?” The fox kits whined sadly, as the adult shook its head. Jemma looked at the three kits. “Are you their mother?” The fox stood straighter with pride. Jemma smiled. “I see.” She thought it over for a moment. “Don’t foxes usually have six kits?” The fox nodded cautiously. “Where are the other ones?” Jemma wasn’t prepared for the mournful cries that came from the younger foxes. The large fox lay down in front of her, and stared. Jemma saw genuine emotion in the animals eyes. She looked down. “I see. I lost my family too.” With that an unspoken bond was formed. The foxes took care of her until she was on her feet, and in turn she gave them common names and played with them. Part way through the father had returned from a hunt. He’d tried to cast her out, but mother had been adamant that she stay. In the struggle, the male fox had ripped her dress, causing the moon pendant to bounce out across the cave floor. Jemma yelled out and chased after it. 

Snatching it from the floor, she whirled on the older fox. “Be careful with things that aren’t yours, Papa!” she’d scolded without thinking. The fox paused, taking her in. She stood with one hand on her hip, where the dress had torn. The hand with the pendent was thrust out in front of her, the blue crystal shining in the late morning light. Her face was set in a pout. The three kits that had been hiding in a corner of the cave, came bounding over to her. She pet and shushed them gently. Then she rounded on the older fox again. “See? You even scared the kits! You owe them an apology!” she huffed. The older fox squinted at her as the female beside him chuckled. He yipped at his kits and left the cave. A few days later he’d come back with some new clothes for her. When she’d asked him if he’d stolen them he just chuckled. They were far too big for her, but they were clothes. Over the weeks she healed nicely and felt like she was becoming part of the pack. After a month she could go out and run with the kits. She often spoke of wanting to help with the hunt. One day after a hunt, Papa came back with a present for her. A bow and quiver of arrows he’d nicked off a sleeping hunting party. The promise of a hunt soon hanging in the air, Jemma took the bow out to practice. The kits had come to watch her. That night, when she fell asleep in the cave she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. _This is where I belong_.


	7. Chapter 7

_ **200 Years Later** _

 

The man stood above his target, looking down at the pitiful excuse for a fighter. The blood bubbled up from his victim’s throat, gurgling in his mouth. He watched as the life left the man’s eyes. The blood pooled from the wound, seeping across the flood of what appeared to be the poor bastard’s kitchen. It was only when the noises stopped and silence settled that the man walked out the way he’d entered. No one saw him. The man was a shadow. A ghost. And this was the name he took. ‘Ghost’. His real name was long buried body. A child that had died when fate had dealt its cruel hand. He’d become one with the shadows. A fight for survival that he’d proven time and time again to win. With the child’s death, a new person had risen with a new purpose. To survive. No matter the means. Whatever it took. 

He’d been approached by some individuals who’d offered to train him to do just that. A guild of assassins who had also learned how cruel fate could be. He’d trained and studied with them for years. The rules were simple. " _Do what you must to survive. Emotions are a tool and a weakness. Death is a part of life. Anyone in the guild is to be treated with respect and honesty. And most importantly: Never get caught in something you can’t get out of._ " He’d shortened the rule. _Never get caught_. He never had. The Worthless Serenity had given him the tools and connections he’d needed to live as a ghost. Emotionless and deadly. But even ghosts have their old haunts. And this is where he found himself tonight. Wandering the port city of Vrai, looking for an out post hidden in plain sight. His check-in was waiting after all. 

He ducked left into what appeared to be a brothel. What happened in the back room was never nearly as pleasurable as what happened in the front. The woman at the front glanced his way and motioned in, waving to the hall behind her. That was all the acknowledgement he received. He knew the way. He walked down the hall past the closed doors. He ignored the sounds coming from behind them in favor of his goal. The door at the back was slightly ajar. He strode right in, eyes adjusting to the dim light. A hooded figure sat in front of a low chess table, on the floor facing the door. Ghost took his spot on the other side of the table. He moved a pawn into play before speaking. “It’s done.” The figure nodded and pulled back it’s hood. The tiefling woman in front of him made her move, her auburn hair falling in front of her eyes. Her horns curled out from her temples, elegantly. Her tail twitched out from beneath her cloak, the point at the end glinting sharply in the candle light. 

“In his home?” Ghost nodded, studying the board. The game continued. The tiefling tilted her head. “I’ll call the cleaner.” Ghost straightened. “And the payment?” She took his bishop. “Will arrive the way it always does.” She answered. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The system for payment was flawed. The kill was to be confirmed by the cleaner, then the client would hand over payment. Which would be received by one of the guilds students smacking into him as he walked, slipping the money into his pockets. He took a knight. _At least we weed out the untrustworthy ones early on_. He mused. For a guild built by the scum of the kingdom, they insisted on being trustworthy with at least each other. Everyone in the guild was there because they had no other options. They didn’t look kindly on options being taken from them. 

The woman shifted, taking a rook. “Ghost’s Blade has been requested for another assignment.” He gestured for her to continue. “I only have the information for a meeting. It seems they want this to be dealt with discreetly.” Ghost thought it over. He took time to study the board. “Discreetly?” The woman shrugged. “They didn’t contest your typical ask price.” His eyes widened. “Really?” he said, interested. The tiefling’s eyes narrowed. “Ghost. You be careful. I won’t have anyone in that area to bail you out.” He smirked at the woman in front of him. “And since when have I ever needed anyone to bail me out, Ironshade?” The woman stared at him blankly. “Then you accept the assignment?” The man opted to level her with a stare. “Where am I going?”  
  
Ghost left the meeting feeling frustrated. He travelled all the way to Talyne for this? Dim Ember had reached out to hire him for his legendary tracking skills, but the information they had given him was unreliable at best. They couldn’t even tell him where the information had come from. _Off the side of Pyskahl Forest, likely in the mountain area, is a drow elf with lilac eyes and a ‘moon style pendant’. Oh and no one’s actually seen this person or this pendent in two hundred years, when the last Rule fell. Yeah right. I shouldn’t have even accepted this damn mission_. There was just one problem with turning it down. He was broke, and they’d offered triple his ask price. With a quarter of the cash up front for supplies. 

He thought about the secrecy of the whole thing. He’d been expecting a group, but when he showed up there was only one woman. An odd elf woman with white hair wearing bandages under her clothes. The bandages covered everything but her face and the little amount of hair peeking out from under her riders hood. She’d refused to make eye contact with him and had handed him the packet of money while explaining what or rather who he was hired to find and where to deliver this person. The number one rule of the mission: Bring the target back alive and unharmed. He had accepted the mission with intrigue. It was an odd thing to request of an assassin. Then again it was also odd for anyone to think they could tail an assassin without being noticed. The person who’d been following him picked up the pace. 

Ghost rounded a corner into an alley and waited. The figure came around after him and he quickly pulled the poor bastard forward and pinned them to the wall. A dagger shot out from his stalkers robes but he was prepared for it. He always had a plan. He stopped the blade at the hilt and with a quick flick of his wrist turned it back on the hooded figure in front of him. He held the dagger up to the figures neck and pulled back the hood. The cool gaze of a woman stared back at him from behind straight black bangs. “Hello elf.” She smirked. “Human.” He replied. Her emerald eyes flashed and she smirked. “Your reputation precedes you, Ghosts Blade. Or should I say, _Korin Altear_?” He stiffened at her words. 

Quickly, he smoothed his features into calculated boredom. “I find myself at disadvantage. I don’t believe I caught your name. Or what you want.” He growled, low and dangerous. She looked lazily past him. “It’s not what I want. It’s what my boss wants.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what does your boss want?” She smiled. “To hire you for a mission of course.” He pushed back from her, keeping hold of the dagger. “And shall I presume that your boss would like to see me now?” She nodded. “Fine. But you’re walking ahead. No funny business.” She walked to the mouth of the alley and smirked over her shoulder at him. “I assure Mr. Altear, our business is anything but funny.” He snorted. _Yeah that’s usually the case with these types of people_. 

He followed her through the streets, keeping a discreet eye on her. _These people managed to find out my real name. They're either powerful or dangerous._ The woman glanced over and flashed a wicked grin. _Both._ he decided. They walked passed businesses and people. _Everyday people. Doing everyday things, all the while not realizing just how short their existence is in this awful place we call a world. Where people like me exist. A mercenary for hire. An assassin who cares little for life_. He shook his head clear. He couldn’t afford to go down the road of self pity. He did what he needed to survive. “You were rather difficult to find.” He smirked. “If everyone knew who I was or where to find me, I’d probably be dead.” She chuckled. “Please, like anyone cares about killing some little assassin these days. No, the people with power are too focused on gaining more.” 

He cocked an eyebrow at her light tone. “And your boss? Another one of those ‘people with power’?” She glanced over her shoulder, but did not stop walking. Her visible green eye glistened with pride. “He has more power and drive than most could imagine.” She turned back ahead. He levelled his gaze at her back. “If he’s so powerful, why does he need me.” She continued ahead, her demeanor not changing. “All will be explained when we arrive. Speaking of.” She stopped in front of an alleyway. He belatedly realized she’d taken him to the shady part of town. _I’m right at home then. Well, time to die fighting. Not that I ever had much to live for_. She gestured for him to walk ahead. “After you. The door is at the end.” He glanced down the alley. It was dark for this time of day. “Vague, aren’t you?” he said shooting her a glance. She simply stared at him. He walked into the alley and she moved to follow him. 

As he walked the shadows seemed to swallow him. He became acutely aware of the fact that he couldn’t see. He put his hand out in front of him as a guide and continued walking. As suddenly as the shadows had swallowed him, they released their hold. In front of him was a door. The door was etched with brilliant calligraphy. He turned back and realized the span of the alley was hidden in shadow. _A darkness spell_. The woman popped out of the darkness beside him. She smirked and walked passed his still frame, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Pushing the door open she looked over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow as if to say, ‘are you coming?’ He straightened and walked in. She lead him down a hallway and through an open door. A human man of around thirty sat in front of him, hands folded on a desk. His hair was the colour of ash, his eyes a steel grey. He glanced at the woman. “Thank you, Airyn. You are dismissed.” 

The woman bowed and left. Ghost took in the room. It was set up like a noble’s office. The man held himself like a lord. He gestured for Ghost to take the seat across from him. “I trust Airyn has already filled you in on why you’re here.” Ghost nodded. “You wish to acquire my services.” The man assessed him. “Yes. Specifically, I want you to find something for me. And kill the person who has it. And of course I’ve already been informed of your price. I’m offering triple.” Ghost straightened. “Who is my target and where am I going.” The man smirked. “Eager, are we?” Ghost said nothing. “You are going to Pyskahl Forest.” Ghost froze for a moment, then smoothed his features. “Is this a joke?” The man studied him. “I assure you sir, I’m not normally one to joke.” 

Ghost inclined his head at the man to continue. “Her name is Eleanor Frear. She's a female wood elf. Copper skin, blonde hair, green eyes, freckled nose. At this point she’ll be around two hundred and seventy. The object is a blue crystal pendant shaped like a crescent moon.” Ghost considered the similarities. “Mind telling me where you got this information from?” The man smirked. “A relative of mine was a child at the time the pendant was taken. I found his old diaries. I’m told I look just like him. Anyway the job is yours if you wish for it.” Ghost stared at him with scrutiny. “Just two questions. Who do you need me to be and why can’t you take care of it yourself?” The man in front of him stiffened.

“I’ve said I look like my ancestor. If this is true our flighty little target won’t respond well to seeing me. And without her help the pendant will be more than difficult to find.” Ghost nodded and cocked an eyebrow. ‘And my identity?’ The unspoken question hung in the air like static. The man hummed. “I think I’d like to see behind that mask of yours. Your identity for this mission is: Korin Altear.” Korin stiffened. “That’s a role I haven’t played since I was a child.” The man smiled. “Then it’s a perfect role for this mission.” Korin stood abruptly. “Fine. But you know my name. I’d like to know yours.” The man stood and extended his hand. “Aldre.” One look at Aldre’s face told him all he needed to know. He wouldn’t get a last name from this man. 

Korin debated with himself for a moment, then extended his hand for a shake. “Deliver the pendant and the girls head, then you’ll receive your payment.” Korin nodded. “I expected nothing less.” He left this meeting feeling conflicted. Two hires, for the same target. He sighed. Same pay, same object retrieval. The only difference is the girl’s description. As he picked his way out of the city he contemplated. _Deliver her alive or deliver her dead. Either way it’s a damn fetch quest_. He picked up the supplies he’d need, with the money he’d received from the elf girl. He had a sudden feeling of wishing he was human. _If you were human, you’d be dead by now_. A small voice in the back of his head replied. _That’s the point_. Another replied.

He shook the thought away. The rabbit hole of morals was something he often found himself tugged down. However, it wasn’t a place he could afford to let himself go. Morals? What were those in this age? This kingdom was all about fight or die. Survival of the quickest. The powerful rise and kill the weak like lambs go to slaughter. If you couldn’t fight back, _the world_ decided you deserved to die. Not morals. There were no heroes in this world. Not for two hundred years. He hadn’t been alive during ‘King Mordal the Last’s’ rule, but he’d heard stories. 

‘King Mordal the Liberator’ they’d called him. Some liberation he’d brought on. Since his death the kingdom had been in chaos. Many had tried to take the throne but with ‘Moons Grace’, _whatever the fuck that was_ , being lost none of them had lasted long. Killed or cast out, on the claims that without the relic there could be no King. _This job should give you enough to leave this shitty kingdom forever_. His dream was a small one. Bring enough supplies to last a few months travel past the Blackened Forest. That or sail to one of the unnamed islands. Somewhere far away from the world that tried to kill everyone. His thoughts had taken him to the outskirts of town. _This is where my mission starts. So, deliver her alive or deliver her dead?_ He thought it over and shrugged. He’d decide when he got there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original work that I've been writing for some time. I am looking to get it published, but it is in it's first draft. I would really appreciate any feedback you guys could give me. Some thing's are subject to change and I do have a stock-pile of chapters. Thank you all so much!  
> -Zafeiri


End file.
